


Family Tapestry

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Challenge Response, Community: 100quills, Family Issues, Gen, House Cleaning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-05
Updated: 2007-04-05
Packaged: 2017-12-14 20:32:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/841080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Molly does some cleaning</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family Tapestry

**Author's Note:**

> For my 100Quills challenge, with the prompt, "Reputation"

Molly carefully cast cleaning charm after cleaning charm at the tapestry that covered the walls. Someone, years ago, had cast a curse that limited the effect of all cleaning spells. Molly suspected that it was in place as a means of enforcing menial labor upon punished children, by requiring them to cast the charms over and over again. She wasn't sure if Sirius would care about the tapestry, as he didn't seem to care for any of his other family heirlooms in Grimmauld Place, but if it was a Weasley family tree, Molly knew that she would want it cleaned and repaired. Not that she could, or perhaps should, do anything about the blast marks, but there were a few doxy-holes and some fading that she could do something about.

As she worked, Molly thought about the idea of a Weasley family tapestry. Even on a wall this size, it couldn't go back half the generations that the Black family tree did. Wealseys tended to have large families - so did Prewetts, for that matter - and it was rare to see a branch with fewer than four children. On the other hand, she only saw a dozen families of three children on this wall, and four was even rarer.

Of course, Blacks had their _reputation_ to think of. Some Pureblood families prided themselves of not spreading their genes too far, on being selective in their breeding, but her family hated to think of it in those terms. They didn't have children to enhance their reputation, but to love.

Molly finally finished repairing the tapestry, and stepped back to admire her work. Perhaps, later, when she had a little free time, she would start to create a Weasley family tapestry. Perhaps she could cover a couple of rooms of the Manor. After all, she thought with a smirk, Weasleys had a reputation to uphold.


End file.
